Episode 8887 (22nd April 2016)
Plot Bethany complains to Luke that she's still being bullied and her family are too busy to care. Michelle's 40th birthday gets off to a disappointing start when a bouquet of flowers she assumes are from Steve turn out to be from Will. Sally looks forward to hearing the residents' views on the new Freshco development in a public meeting at the Community Centre. Kate has arranged to put Caz up while she's recuperating. She admits to Johnny that she still loves Caz. Johnny asks her not to get her hopes up. Phelan is intrigued to hear from Rita that Sally is on the planning committee. Carla warns Michelle not to throw away what she has with Steve when Michelle admits she likes being with Will as at least he cares about her. Cathy is unimpressed when Alex turns up late for his shift at the cafe nursing a hangover and sporting a new John Lennon tattoo. Will invites Michelle for dinner at his home as Saskia is away. Liz interrupts them and gets rid of Will before Michelle can answer him. Outside school, Lauren and her gang start on Bethany again just as Luke pulls up in a Mercedes he's test driving and collects her. Bethany enjoys seeing the smiles wiped off their faces. Tim lets slip to Michelle that one of the cabbies is picking up Steve from the airport. She's thrilled and forgets all about Will. Caz arrives on crutches and is helped into the flat by Kate and Johnny. When Sophie greets her, Caz bitterly tells her that she was thinking about what she did when the accident happened. Tim finds out Steve wasn't on the plane. Michelle is furious and disappears from her own party. Over a drink at the bistro, Phelan tries to convince Sally to back the new Freshco. She tells him that the meeting will determine her vote. She's grateful when Phelan offers to deliver leaflets for her. Michelle leaves the Rovers, dressed to the nines. Phelan bins Sally's leaflets but Yasmeen tells him she put the word about herself and she's confident that everyone will be opposed to the superstore. Michelle arrives at Will's house. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Lauren - Shannon Flynn *Shelley - Natalie Davies Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street outside Weatherfield High *Will Chatterton and Saskia Larson's house - Exterior Notes *The scenes outside Weatherfield High were recorded on King William Street in Salford, outside the Oasis Academy. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle gives in to temptation when Steve fails to show up for her birthday; Luke is concerned when Bethany admits she is being bullied; and Phelan tries to get Sally on side over the Freshcos development. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,620,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes